RWBY: Dark Knight (Original)
by bc401
Summary: Many criminals escaped Vale asylum and are causing chaos in the city. It's up to Jaune arc to find them and bring them back into the asylum.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this story. Beware of my terrible grammar and short chapters. This is my first fanfic of this site. Hopefully you enjoy Okay bye.**

 **(Linebreak)**

Jaune sat in the bat cave and stood by a display of one of his suits he quickly puts on every piece except his cowl. He sat on his desk and checked the bat computer to see if there's any info on the criminals that escaped from the asylum. He sighed and turned to his left to face a picture frame of his old friends from beacon all turned to a life of crime except Ruby. Ruby helped him create his suit, showed him how to make many gadgets and weapons, and take down criminals but after her death from Torchwick, he had nobody to help in his battles. He got up quickly and jumped in the batmobile and drove out the cave.

 **(Linebreak)**

Commissioner Ironwood stood on the roof of VCPD (Vale City Police Department). he checked his scroll to see if one of his fellow officers found any criminals that escaped Vale asylum. Very few sent him messages and most didn't reply back. He sighed and looked up to flip a switch. Suddenly a light appeared in the sky with a bat symbol. He turned around and jumped, startled when the dark knight stood a few feet away from him. He was wearing a black high-tech suit with gloves that had 3 spikes on each of them and a belt that had many gadgets. A cape was attached to the chest plate which showed the same bat symbol as the light was showing. He also wore a cowl that made his eyes glow white and had 2 pointy bat ears at the top of his head.

Ironwood: "Told you to quit doing that"

Jaune: "What caused the security breach in the asylum?"

Ironwood: "someone set off a EMP grenade in there causing the security system to short circuit and explode"

Jaune: "Anything about the criminals?"

Ironwood: "Most criminals are hiding, Deathstroke is planning to steal a whole cargo of dust for some unknown reason"

Jaune: "Tell your men not to engage, ill handle this"

Ironwood: "Very well, be careful out there who knows what she's planning with all of that~"

He was interrupted by the beeping of his scroll he quickly picked it up. ~" _all units, suspected officer down near Baxter street, I repeat all units suspected officer down near Baxter street"~._

Ironwood: "Hey, batman..?"

He checked around the roof to see nobody there.

Ironwood: "Every damn time"

Jaune landed on the ground he jumped in the batmobile and drove straight to Baxter street.

 **(Linebreak)**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed my first chapter for this story if you did then, thank you.**


	2. First Fight

**A/N: hello hopefully you liked the first chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one. :)**

 **(Linebreak)**

Jaune drove around Baxter street until he saw a officer on the ground surrounded by 5 thugs. He noticed the symbol they were all wearing. It was the symbol of Roman Torchwick. The first thug was about to attack the officer but Jaune jumped out of the vehicle and dived kicked the first one in the face knocking him onto the ground.

"There's the bat! Get him!" One of the thug2 called out

Thug2 rush out to attack him but Jaune dodged his punch and countered with a fist to the face, knocking him unconscious. thug3 came after him but jaune swept his legs under him making him lose balance then grabbed his face mid fall and shoved it to the ground he was unconscious as soon as he hit the ground. Thug1 got up from jaune's dive kick and attempted to punch jaune in the face but Jaune quickly Countered by elbowing his stomach and upper cutting his jaw sending him flying a few feet in the air before darkness over took his vision. The last two thugs came after him. One of them manage to punch him but he looked unfazed by the attack. Jaune grabbed the thugs wrist breaking it and handcuffed him to a street lamp to interrogate later before facing the last thug who was shaking and probably needed new pants. Jaune punched him in the stomach and face. The thug tried to punch him in the face but Jaune caught the punch and made the thug hit himself with it before he was knocked unconscious.

The officer that was on the ground still, was amazed by his skill. Jaune walked up to him and offered a hand he gladly accepted

Jaune: "are you alright?"

Officer Port: "yes, thanks for the assistance"

Jaune: "I sent a message to Commissioner ironwood to pick you up"

Jaune then walked up to the thug that was handcuffed to the street lamp. The thug was terrified and screaming in pain from his broken wrist with the handcuffed attached to it.

Jaune: "Where is Roman Torchwick"

Thug: "I ain't telling you nothing!"

Jaune: "TALK! or I'll break every bone in your body!"

He applied pressure to his broken wrist making more pain.

Thug: "Alright! Alright! He's in one of the abandoned warehouses near the east side of Vale!" He cried out

Jaune: "Thanks" He punched him in the face knocking him out.

The police arrive and took each thug in the truck. Jaune went to the batmobile and drove east.

 **A/N: hi I'm very proud of this chapter and I have a lot planned in the future it is 6:46 AM here. Ima get some sleep, see ya bye!**


	3. Remember?

**A/N: hello, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. This time we are meeting Torchwick.**

 **(Linebreak)**

Jaune jumped out the batmobile and climbed one of the warehouses to the roof with his grappling hook. He activated his heat seeking vision within his cowl to see if anyone was in the warehouse. At least 8 thugs and a person with a cane.

 **(Linebreak)**

Torchwick: "Come on! Grab the dust and head out its as simple as~"

He was interrupted by a dark figure that jumped through the window and landed on one of his thugs.

Torchwick: "Hey bats! did ya miss me? Hehehe"

Jaune fought the thugs with ease and almost no effort at all. the last thug was down in a couple minutes. Torchwick walked up to Jaune.

Torchwick: "well bats, what are you doing here anyways? Don't you have a grave to bury? Hehaha!"

Jaune gritted his teeth and punched Torchwick in the jaw while he was laughing. He went for another punch in the chest but Torchwick dodged this time and whacked his head with his cane. Torchwick lifted his cane and fired the unstable flares in it but Jaune recovered and went for cover.

Torchwick: "well that was a few years ago, I hope you aren't late after all, Red was always on time when ruining my plans. I guess that semblance was really helpful! She'll forgive you though hehaha!"

Jaune grabbed some batarangs from his belt and flung them at Torchwick. One hit his hand making it drop his cane and the others he dodged them. Jaune got out of cover and tackled Torchwick while he was unarmed. He punched him a few times but Torchwick was laughing the entire time.

Jaune: "what are you doing with all this dust!"

Torchwick: "well bats! didn't know you were still angry with me. Remember this place though? It been rebuilt after the explosion. Hehe I guess leaving her tied in here was doing you a favor. At least it'll make you arrive quicker this time. Hehaha!"

Jaune: " **Answer me now."**

Torchwick: "sure thing!"

Torchwick punched Jaune in the jaw and ran grabbing his cane.

Torchwick: "Neo! Now might be a good time!"

Suddenly a girl landed on the floor she had pink and brown hair with a white coat she also held a parasol and had pink and brown irises. She grabbed Torchwick and jumped disappearing from the warehouse. Jaune got up handcuffed all the thugs to a pole and messaged Commissioner ironwood to come to the warehouse. When he arrived he came up to Jaune and give him some new information about the criminals.

Ironwood: "what happened here?"

Jaune: "Joker"

Ironwood: "well that explains the small craters on the ground"

Jaune: "got any new information?"

Ironwood: "yes actually, _(he pulled up his scroll)_ it says here that Bane is planning something with deathstroke and Ms freeze. I guess they're having a reunion with they're old team"

Jaune: "anything else?"

Ironwood: "well electrocutioner and Deadshot are planning something too, but we're not sure what"

Jaune thought ' _if deathstroke is at the docks then I might find out what they're planning on doing there.'_

Jaune: "thanks"

He left the warehouse and was going into the batmobile until a red dot appeared on his windscreen he ducked but the bullet ricochet and hit him in the arm. He grabbed military grade binoculars and when he looked through it was deadshot running on a rooftop. Jaune sighed 'Next time..' he put the batmobile to autopilot back to the batcave while he was fixing his wound.

 **A/N: thanks for reading! Next time we head to the docks to meet a assassin. ;)**


	4. Return

**A/N: hello and welcome to chapter 4 of RWBY: Dark knight ;) hope you enjoy this one. I kinda already planned out every character. All characters will be revealed soon. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **

(Linebreak)

**

Jaune was in the batcave working on fixing his wound. After he was finished he checked security footage in his batcomputer. It was static but after a couple seconds it showed a giant monkey Faunus fighting some thugs. The other footage showed a man in armor that had a Red Cross on it with a red cape, white hood and he was holding a large sword that was colored red he also wore a red mask. The man looked at the camera and ran off turning into a bird and flew away. 'He's back' Jaune thought. Jaune opened his scroll and called Ozpin.

Ozpin: "Hello Mr. Arc, is there a reason on why you'd call me?"

Jaune: "Hello Ozpin, Azrael is back"

Ozpin: "and why would he come back at this time?"

Jaune: "seems like something brought his attention"

Ozpin: "do you know what brought his attention?"

Jaune: "not yet, I'll call you back if I can find anything"

Ozpin: "very well, see you soon mr.Arc"

Jaune sighed and headed to the batmobile to go to the docks.

 **(Linebreak)**

After he arrived at the docks he saw another warehouse 2 thugs guarding the door to it. He sneaked up to them and slammed both their faces together knocking them out and handcuffed them to a pole. He turned on his night vision from his cowl and checked in the warehouse. There was a bunch of cargo filled with dust He turned around when he heard a beeping noise it was a bomb. He quickly ran out the door and the warehouse soon exploded. The shockwaves created by the blast knocked him down to the ground. When he got up he saw Deathstroke on top of one of the cargos. She had a orange and black mask with one eye hole. Orange and black suit, a few guns and a large sword.

Blake: "well looks like you got my invitation"

Blake: "it's just you, and me! Come On!"

She ran to the other cargos while Jaune got his grappling hook and hooked one of the steel pipes. He was about to land until Blake knocked him down with her sword. He landed on another cargo and Blake jumped on the one he was laying on and tried to stab him but he dodge and got up quickly blocking each attack from Blake while attempting to punch her as well. Blake shot a steel chain attached to a cargo to land on Jaune but he quickly maneuvered out the way and kicked her off. She used her sword to stab the cargo and flipped her way back up kicking Jaune straight in the jaw. She readied her sword until a few gun shots were heard. She looked at her sword to see it was in 3 separate pieces she turned around and saw deadshot a few miles away.

 **(Linebreak)**

Deadshot smirked as he ruined Deathstroke plan.

Deadshot: "hehe, not so fast Deathstroke, he's my kill"

Deadshot looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and shot a chain hovering above the two fighters he shot it as it fell down onto them.

 **(Linebreak)**

Jaune grappled out of the way and Blake jumped off the cargo. Jaune hid in the shadows as a man came out of a black sports car. He had a weird skull mask colored black and a white suit. A few minutes went by as they try to Jaune.

Junior: "was there a body?"

Blake: "No, and next time keep your other assassins outta my way"

Junior: "you had your shot Deathstroke and your not the only assassin in town.."

 **A/N: hello hopefully you enjoyed if you were confused Junior-Black Mask ****Blake-Deathstroke fourth chapter. Some of the chapter was taken from arkham origins.**


	5. The Day

**A/N: hello hope you enjoy this chapter. To answer your question Bankai77** **7 there will be no other superheroes or villains beside batman and his villains. Anyways onto the story!**

 **(Linebreak)**

Jaune got in the batmobile and drove to the batcave he called Ozpin

Jaune: "hello Ozpin"

Ozpin: "good evening mr.Arc"

Jaune: "Black mask is hiring assassins to take me down"

Ozpin: "are you okay?"

Jaune: "yeah, I'm fine"

Ozpin: "where are you going now?"

Jaune: "back to the cave"

Ozpin: "very well, see you soon"

He hanged up and focused on the road. Until a red figure landed on the car and stabbed a red sword in it. Jaune activate the eject seat and he flew out and stopped the car. Azrael took the sword out and was ready to fight.

Jaune: "Qrow.."

Qrow: "Batman"

Jaune: "I'm sorry.."

Qrow: "shut it. I don't want to hear it, just get ready"

Qrow swung his sword at Jaune which he dodged. Jaune went for a punch but Qrow countered with a kick to the gut. Jaune threw some batarangs but Qrow blocked all of them with his sword and went for a swing but Jaune dodge and punched him in the abdomen making him drop the sword. Qrow punched him in the face stunning him then upper cutting his jaw. Jaune was dazed but recovered and landed a punch on Qrow's face. Qrow kicked his shins making Jaune kneel down and Qrow punched him in the face then grabbed him by the neck and headbutted his face knocking him on the floor.

Jaune was on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

Qrow: "remember this day kid, the day you let her down. The day you lost trust in everybody. The day I beat you to a pulp just so you would remember the day, you let her die"

Qrow: "I would of killed you by now, but she wouldn't want that. So just me beating the crap out of you is enough, besides I need to visit a stupid clown with a cane"

Qrow: "your lucky it was me and not Yang, she would of broke your back, leave you in a coma for a few days or something. Anyways, I'll see you next year till this day arrives again"

Qrow took a sip from his flask then shifted to a crow and flew away. Jaune got up limping his way to the batmobile he then called Ozpin.

Jaune: "hey, Ozpin"

Ozpin: "hello, what caused the wait?"

Jaune: "Azrael."

Ozpin: "oh."

Jaune: "can you call Doctor Peach for help"

Ozpin: "okay I will call when she's available"

Jaune: "thanks Ozpin"

Ozpin: "no problem, see you in the batcave"

 **(Linebreak)**

Jaune arrived at the batcave Ozpin and doctor Peach was there to fix his wounds. He decided that it's been a long night. So he went to bed and rest for the night. When he woke up he went down to the batcave to check security footage. The monkey Faunus was still roaming around. He watched the footage of him and Qrow fighting Carefully, he realized Qrow was drunk the entire time and could've ended the fight sooner. Jaune realized he needed to become stronger and come up with new tactics. But later, he contacted Ironwood. Ironwood found a place where Deathstroke and her team of assassins are hiding. Jaune needed to make a plan for that.

 **A/N: hi hope you enjoy Qrow's first appearance in the story I had a lot of fun writing. ;) next time we meet some new peeps!**


	6. Old Friends

**A/N: hello. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;))) we meet old friends.**

 **(Linebreak)**

A few days after the fight with Azrael. Jaune recovered from his wounds and was ready to dawn the cowl again. He went down to the batcave to find any more information about Deathstroke and her assassins. He found out they been stealing dust for ammunition. He visited the building they were hiding at and hid a recording device in there. They were hunting him to collect a million dollar bounty set up by black mask. He was about to infiltrate the building to ruin their plans, But he needed help so he went to find a partner. Jaune stood on a statue on top of a tall rooftop he looked at the city below until he heard a whipping noise behind him. He turned to face a woman in a black suit wearing a cowl with cat ears pointing out of it.

Pyrrha: "hey, Jaune"

Jaune smirked and said "I expected Blake to use that alias"

Pyrrha: "you mean catwoman? I was expecting her to use it too but I guess not, I guess she gets offended from it"

Pyrrha: "I'm also surprised you didn't arrest me yet"

Jaune: "well I need your help"

Pyrrha: "anything for you" she smiled

Jaune: "take down some criminals in a abandoned building nearby"

Pyrrha: "and what if I say no?"

Jaune: "you get a place to stay" Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune: "Jail" Pyrrha instantly frowned.

Pyrrha: "Fine, not like I'm doing anything anyways"

Jaune: "good, I'll send you the coordinates"

He jumped off the roof and glided towards the bat symbol that lit up a few seconds ago.

 **(Linebreak)**

Ironwood flipped the switch as he got some news on Torchwick's whereabouts, some new group appearing around the city. Jaune landed on the rooftop they were on a few moments later.

Ironwood: "at least you landed in front of me this time"

Jaune: "you got any information?"

Ironwood: "We have a lead on Torchwick's whereabouts it says he's planning with new people"

Jaune: "New people?"

Ironwood: "yeah new group of maniacs appearing in the city. One of them appears to lead the group"

Ironwood pulled out his scroll and showed Jaune a picture of 3 people one green haired girl with red irises, a raven haired lady with amber eyes, and a boy with silver hair.

Ironwood: "this green haired one appears to be spreading some kind of toxin that makes people hallucinate in seeing things. We're working on a cure for that"

Ironwood: "this one apparently can create and throw fire out of her bare hands she leads the entire group"

Ironwood: "and this one has cynernetic enhancements, a master in hand to hand combat, and master of every weapon known"

Jaune: "what are they're names?"

Ironwood: "the green one haired one calls herself scarecrow the other one calls herself firefly and the boy calls himself KGBeast"

Although jaune never heard of the first two, he heard of KGBeast an expert assassin. But why would he be working with Torchwick? Maybe it's to get that bounty that's been placed on him.

Jaune: "thanks ironwood ill keep that group in mind"

Ironwood: "no problem, see you soon"

Jaune jumped off the rooftop and glided away to the building the assassins were hiding at. He meet Pyrrha there and went inside.

 **A/N: :0 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you are probably wondering, wow! 5 chapters in a day! Let's just say I have A Lot of free time. also hope you guys liked who I picked for each character. Next time we get to finally see Bane and Ms freeze in action! If you don't know who those two are, I'll be sad. Anyways see ya!**


	7. Update

**So I decided to rewrite this entire story. If you go into my profile you'll see the new story. Sorry if you wanted more from this one, but I guarantee the second story will be better now that I figured out how to type a story better. Anyways hope you enjoy the new story see ya soon**


End file.
